Milestone
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: "I almost wanted to laugh…Bolin had never had a girl swallow before…apparently it was a milestone. Whatever that meant." -Makorra, Oral, PWP


**Hey y'all! I'm still Makorraing my little shipper heart out. Episode 6 tomorrow! SQUEEEE! Ok, this is for kawiidesudesu on , who requested some oral virgin Mako love. I aim to please ;)**

**WARNINGS: ORAL, SEX, LANGUAGE, SORT OF OOC MAKO (In my headcanon he has vastly dirty thoughts but displays none of them).**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"It's fine, Mako, now just lay back and…"

"No, no, I'm pretty sure this is a bad idea. Shouldn't have even…ok, look, um…"

"Mako…"

"I never asked for this, you know, I don't need it."

"I know, Mako, but..."

"You don't have to, I don't mind…"

_**"Mako!"**_

My mouth clamped itself shut at Korra's loud—but what about her _isn't_ loud—outburst. I could practically feel the blush rising on my cheeks, neck and ears. It was just marginally miles out of my comfort zone…to be sitting shirtless on my bed in only my boxers which, to Korra's great pleasure and my embarrassment, had a "my erect cock" sized tent in them.

Her hands wandering up and down my thighs didn't help much either.

"I know you like being the provider all the time, Mako," she conceded, "but, for once babe, let me do the work. You've been so good to me this past week and I really appreciate it. I know my stress level kinda stressed you out too and I wanna make up for it. Please, Mako?"

Insert Korra puppy pout here and you end up with a defenseless Mako who, let me tell you, was not very open minded about this. I had no problem with her returning the favor…but to offer me a blow job? And for me to accept? I was starting to think her insanity was beginning to spread to me too.

She took my sigh as a token of my submission because my boxers were gone before I knew it and I didn't have to look down to know my "little soldier" was at full attention, begging for Korra's everything. Closing my eyes seemed like a good idea at the time, only until I felt the warm, _wet_ bliss of those luscious lips curling around my head and I _really_ wanted to see that.

"_Fuck,"_ I hissed, hands gripping the sheets in a death grip. It was so…so different. So strong, so agonizing, so moist, _so fucking hot. _She was driving me crazy.

Korra and I had had sex before, sure, many times actually. Oral sex hadn't been ruled out either. I'd just never been on the receiving end, never planned on it either. But, I knew I couldn't resist her, and I knew I would _really fucking enjoy every second._ And I was. No one had to inform me of what a hot, panting, drooling mess I must have been in that moment, because I knew.

A gasp tore its way from my throat as her tongue—brilliant, evil thing that it is—licked the precum merrily from my tip, swirling around the head and pressing tightly against the underside where—_Spirits help me! That felt so fucking good._

"Oh, fuck…_Korra, ugh…."_

Why was she so naturally good at everything? Save the world, pro-bend her way to the championship, balance the chakras, four elements, dating me, hanging with Bo, _and sucking my dick like a professional call girl?_ What had I done to deserve her?

A swift tug on my balls and a nibble stopped my thought process in its tracks. The intense coiling had already started to become too much, and while I hated to interrupt Korra's fun, I wasn't going to last.

"Kor, I…I'm gonna…ooohhhhh."

Grasping my hips tightly, Korra impaled herself with my member, forcing me deep into her throat, moaning loudly and _swallowing_ while running her tongue on _that spot_ again and—

_Sweet Agni._

Light burst in front of my eyes and the world faded to white noise. It felt like she was sucking my soul out of my body through my groin and _I loved it._ The intense experienced echoed into rippling aftershocks as I became aware of my surroundings. I felt rather than heard Korra swallow against my thigh, where her head had been resting. I almost wanted to laugh…Bolin had never had a girl swallow before…apparently it was a milestone.

Whatever that meant.

"You look so cute, you know, sprawled out like that. Maybe I should do this more often?"

I managed to pry my eyelids open for a few seconds to see her smiling lovingly down at me. I would have returned it, but that involved _effort_ which I had no ability to make at that point.

"So," she began, her index finger tracing random, pleasant patterns on my heaving chest, "how did you like it?"

"_Fucking. Fantastic."_

She giggled, probably due to the fact that I was only half coherent more so than my actual response. Her lips landed gently on my forehead and the last thing I honestly remember of that night was the warmth of her breath on me, the feel of her smile against my damp skin, and her soft whisper of, "I love you," before I blanked.

For the record, though, that was _definitely_ a good idea.

**Review!**


End file.
